Far Away
by Jennayees
Summary: five years of pain, five years of regret and five years of love. ONE-SHOT! bellice


**Another one-shot from me…joy .….hope you enjoy this and yea….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and I never will**

**Far away**

The cool night air whipped past me as I walked along the streets in Sydney. If you're wondering, yes I am in Australia. I just recently moved here to get away and to forget. To forget about the place where I first met her. Where I found her. Where I lost her. The place where we were always together and doing everything together.

It has been five years since I last saw her. Her breath taking smile. The sound of her laugh. The sound of her voice. It's been five years. Five years of regret. And five years of pain, pain inside my heart.

I sighed, feeling the pain of thinking about her again. I thought about that day again. The day I walked out of her house. The day I last saw her and the day she told me she loved me.

**Flash back 5 years ago**

_I was driving to Bellas house with my new car that I finally got. I was so happy that I decided to go and show Bella. The previous thoughts of spending the day with Jasper left my head as I sped over there. When I reached her house I saw her rusty truck was on the side. I parked the car and honked once, twice and then three times just to make sure she heard it. Soon the door open and out walked my best friend. She looked at the car in surprised and walked towards it. I stepped out the car and saw her eyes widen, I think her jaw dropped open a bit as well when she saw me. I couldn't help laughing at her reaction. That made her close her mouth and she walked towards me. Looking at the bright yellow car._

"_Damn Alice. When did you get this?" she asked as she rubbed the hood of the car._

"_Dad bought it for me today! Isn't it the best looking car you've seen?" I was practically bouncing because of this car but I think another part of me was bouncing was because of Bella. I don't know why, but Bella seems to have this effect on me. She always makes me smile whenever I see her. More than James can. _No. Don't think like that._ I shook my head a little and looked at her. She was looking at with determination in her eyes and something else I couldn't figure out._

"_So you wanna go inside Alice?" I nodded and followed her in. We decided to just hang out in her room and chat. We talked about the usual stuff and watched a movie or two. Suddenly Bella turned herself to me, the determination in her eyes again._

"_Alice…" She trailed off. I tilt my head to the side and waited for her to continue._

"_I need to tell you something…" I nodded and allowed her to continue. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and said it._

"_I love you" I sat there, shocked. My eyes wide open as I stare at Bella and that's all I did. I just sat there and stared at her. I stared a little longer and as if my body was on autopilot, I stood up and headed to the door. I heard her shouting my name but I just kept going, never looking back. I wanted to though. I wanted to go back to her and talk to her about it. Her feelings for me but my body wasn't listening. Somehow I ended up in my car and without really knowing I was home already. I walked straight to my room, passing my mother without saying hello. When I was in there I just sat there and stared at nothing._

X_X_X

_It's been a week since I last saw Bella. Since her confession. I just sat on my bed staring at the wall across from me with my phone in front of me. Looking at my phone, I saw that I had 30 miss calls. Some were from James but most were from Bella. I just sat there, just thinking as to why I acted that way when she confessed to me. I heard someone knock on my door. I looked over and saw my mother; Esme, was there, looking concerned for me. She came in and sat on my bed, her hands reached for mine and held onto them._

"_Alice sweetie. What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Bella?" I looked at her face for a while and then looked down. I saw my vision start to blur and I was taking deep breaths as I tried not to break down._

"_Alice please tell me what's wrong. Everyone is worried about you honey."_

"_She loves me" I whispered._

"_Who loves you?"_

"_Bella. She told me she loved me mum. She loves me and I walked out. I walked out and didn't say anything. I'm so confused. Why did I reacted that way?" I looked up at Esme again and saw that she had a soft smile on her face. She pulled me towards her and kissed my head._

"_Sweetie, tell me. What do you think of Bella"_

"_She's my best friend. Someone I can go to when I need to talk. Someone who will be there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on. She's someone I'll always go to when something bad happens. She always makes sure I'm happy and always go shopping with me even though she hates it." I said softly._

"_Alice. I want you to think hard. Think hard about Bella. Think about her and how you feel when she walks into the same room as you. When she hugs you and when she told you she loves you." I did what my mother said and thought about it. I thought about the times when she walks into the same room as me. It was as if she lit up the whole room, as if she brought more color to everything every time we were together. I thought about the hugs she gave me and how I always felt like I had butterflies in my stomach or that I could just fall asleep in her arms with her scent that I always loved. The scent of strawberries. Then her confession, when she told me she loves me. I was of course shocked but I also felt happy. I wanted to jump into her arms and tell her I loved her as well. My head snapped up and I looked at my mother with my eyes probably the size of a frying pan while she had a knowing look._

"_I love her…" I whispered. Esme nodded her head at me. Her smile never leaving her face._

"_Yes Alice you love her. Almost everyone could see it. Well besides you that is." She chuckled softly and I could help but smile a little._

"_I have to see her…" I said and stood up. I walked to my door then turned around to look at my mother._

"_Thanks mum. I love you"_

"_I love you too sweetie now go get her" Nodding my head I ran to my car and quickly drove my car to her house as fast as I could. When I got there I saw Charlie's cruiser was on the drive way along with Bellas truck. I practically jumped out of the car and ran to the door, knocking the door so fast that it hurt. The door opened and Charlie was standing there._

"_Alice? What are you doing here"_

"_I came to see Bella. I need to talk to her. Is she home?" Charlie looked down at the floor for a second. Clearing his throat he looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes._

"_Alice…Bella left to go back to her mother yesterday" I stared at him in shock. Did he just say…_

"_What?..."_

"_She left Alice. She left yesterday morning" I shook my head and ran past him and up to her room. I Barged into her room to see that most of her stuff were gone. Her walls were empty of the pictures she put up. Her desk didn't have her laptop or anything at all on it. I looked on her bed a saw a bear on it. A bear holding a heart. I grabbed the bear and notice that it was the bear I won for Bella. It was meant to have another bear on the other side of it holding the heart but it wasn't there. I looked around her room again and saw that she took most of her stuff with her. I walked out of her room, the bear clutched tightly in my hand. I went pass Charlie and got to my car. I got home and saw Esme and my father Carlisle standing there. Getting out of the car I walked towards them with my head bowed down. When I was in front of them, I broke down. The pain I felt hit me so hard I could hardly breathe. I held onto the bear tightly to my chest as I cried. I felt arms wrapped around me as I cried. Without knowing it I said the words that has been going through my head the whole time_

"_She's gone"_

**End of flash back**

I held back a sob I felt was coming whenever I thought about the past. I stopped walking and leaned against a wall, trying to calm down and not cry. When I was sure I was calm, I looked up and saw across the road was a bar. It was called Swannies Bar. It looked like a decent place so I went towards it. When I opened the door I heard clapping and saw that there was a stage with four beautiful people. Each either behind or holding their instrument.

The first one I noticed was a girl with blond hair and electric blue eyes. She looked like she was a model with her beauty. She was holding what I thought was the guitar. Next to her was a man that also have blond hair with the same electric blue eyes the other girl had. Looking at them I think they were twins. He was holding a bass guitar I think.

Then there was the drummer. He looked like a body builder with all the muscle I can see. He had short curly black hair with light brown eyes. He looked a bit intimidating but I knew looks can be deceiving. The last guy was behind a piano. He had what people would think of is sex hair with a reddish bronze color. Strangely his eye color looks like it's gold. When I finished studying them I saw the woman went up to the microphone.

"Well people that was a song from the owner of the bar. Wasn't she great? Anyways would anyone like to sing a song?" no one in the crowd looked like they were going so I decided to go up. When I walked up the stage people started cheering at me. I waved back at them shyly and walked up to the blond girl.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm Alice and I moved here to just…get away you could say."

"Alright then. So let me introduce ourselves. I'm Rosaline. The guy with the bass guitar is my brother Jasper. The guy behind the piano is Edward and the one with the drums is Emmet. So do you know what song you want to sing? We can play any song you pick so don't worry about how hard it would be."

"umm… do you know the song far away by Tyga?" the blond nodded her head. She handed me the microphone and stood back.

"Before I sing I would just like to say that this song is dedicated to someone I love five years ago but never got to tell her and yes she is a girl. I made a mistake on running and when I found out my feelings for her I was too late since she left. So I would like to say one more thing before I start singing even though she isn't here is… _I love you Bella._" I looked at the guys behind me to see that they were shocked but that soon disappeared and changed into smiles. Feeling lost I just looked at the girl and she nodded her head and soon the music started.

**Walk a thousand miles**

**Just to see her (see her)**

**But she's far far away**

**And I'd do anything just to see her face**

**But she's far far away**

**Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again**

**Sittn' on a plane**

**Reminiscing back when I made that mistake**

**I wish it never ended with a heartbreak**

**Now your heart broken, tears on ya face**

**Ask myself why, looking at the sky**

**If I could turn back I'd make it all right**

**Praying that you are better but it's still a stormy weather**

**Don't wanna let go but the rain won't let up **

**Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday**

**And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but**

**I'm sorry for the games that I played**

**But now she's…**

**Now she's far far away**

**And I'd do anything just to see her face **

**But she's far far away**

**Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again**

When I finished singing the last line I was breathing hard. A single tear fell from my face. The crowd all started clapping and whistling while I bowed to them. I put the microphone back on its stand and turned to the others behind me and said thank you then I made my way to the door. Once I was outside, the air hits my heated face. When I started walking I heard the door open. I was tempted to turn around to see who it was but I didn't so I just kept on walking.

"Alice!" I stopped dead in my tracks. No way. I was just hearing things.

"Alice!" I heard her voice again. Slowly I turned around. And there I saw her. After five years, she still looks beautiful. Her hair was still long and wavy, with her light brown hair shinning as the moon hits her. Her chocolate brown eyes stare into my emerald green eyes, as if she was looking into my soul.

"Alice…" She called my name again, this time softly. Before I knew it I was in her arms hugging her as tight as I could, afraid that she would disappear the moment I let go. My tears ran freely down my face when I started crying. I felt her arms wrap around me and rubbing my back. I looked up at her. Her eyes held that same look in it five years ago. Love.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left your house when yo-" I was cut off when I felt her warm lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss that made my heart skip a beat. I kissed her back with my eyes closed, trying to show my love for her in it. The kiss ended after what felt like hours when it was actually about a minute. I opened my eyes and looked into her eyes as she wipe away the tears with her thumb.

"I love you Marry Alice Cullen" She said with a smile on her face. The words she said five years ago.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan" When I said those words I leaned up and kissed her putting the feelings I have for her in it with her doing the same.

**END**

**if there is any mistakes or something didn't make sense then that's cause I was sick with a headache when I wrote this. If you're wondering why I picked Australia its cause I felt like it and I couldn't think of another place. Leave a review if ya can. If not. Thanks for reading**

**song used: far away by Tyga ft Chris Richardson**


End file.
